


Suikoden trans headcanons ficlets

by tokumei108



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Characters, only tagging the trans ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: A collection of ficlets exploring trans headcanons for various Suikoden characters.





	Suikoden trans headcanons ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a rather sporadically updated collection where a (headcanoned) trans Suikoden character has a conversation where being trans comes up in one way or another.

Kathy hadn’t seen him before, but the instant she bumped into Billy she knew he was her no-good father. Her mom had told Kathy all she remember about Billy so that Kathy could watch out for his no-good ways should she ever run into him. Kathy was an optimistic person. Even though she didn’t expect Billy to do anything for her, she figured maybe she’d let him know about her existence. It had been an awkward conversation; apparently he had no idea he had knocked up her mom and laughed it off as being a dumb youngster (but a damn good-looking one). Kathy let him know that he didn’t have to be a father figure to her (she had been doing fine on her own), but a few days after telling him that she was his kid, Billy approached her at the racetrack.

“Are you sure you’re my kid? I swear the fortune teller said I only had sons,” Billy said with a loud laugh.

Kathy sighed. Billy had probably sought out Piccolo for some reason to not believe her. “Yeah, you had two sons. But now you have a daughter.”

Billy’s face scrunched up as he examined Kathy from head to toe. “Really.”

Kathy nodded. “Yes.” She wasn’t that nervous (her business was her own business) but if he said anything she was going to call her herd out and…

“Well, okay.” Billy grinned. ”Not only was I a handsome man but I passed it down to my children. Guess I’m just that lucky!”

Kathy shook her head as Billy walked off, whistling merrily. Considering the stories she had heard about Billy, Kathy wouldn’t consider him necessarily a “lucky” person… He was still scum of the earth, but at least she had taken care of her business with him.


End file.
